Esclavo de esclavo
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: De las malas personas casi extintas que son buenas fingiendo lo contrario y temen los lugares oscuros y subterráneos. — Eren/Annie.


**Renuncia:** todo de papá Hajime.

 **N/A:** nunca creí ver el día en que publicaría un Eren/Annie. Inconscientemente los shippeo, i've sinned. Perdón.

* * *

 **P** rimero está Eren Jaeger.

Eren es un muchacho osado.

Eren es la clase de chico que no teme decir lo que piensa aunque Jean alegue sin cesar que para eso primero tendría que tener un cerebro. «Ya sabes, Eren» musita Jean con aspereza, «algo con que llenar tu cabezota vacía», para de inmediato armar una pelea entre ambos, con las piezas entrechocando y sin encajar y los demás novatos en círculo a su alrededor.

Eren también pierde muy fácil y rápido los cabales, le sacan de quicio los altaneros que se dan a la fuga en medio del campo de batalla —allá donde plantan traumas y los cosechan igual— y le enfurece la debilidad humana, esa que envuelve bufandas en cuellos de niñas recién huérfanas como si de un pasatiempo se tratase.

Eren es una buena persona además. En el fondo. O el exterior. A pesar de todo.

A pesar de las promesas de muerte y aniquilación a los Titanes. De su comportamiento hosco por falta de una figura materna que le enseñe a ser tierno. De su impulsividad, las llamas incineradas en sus entrañas y su mirada y su aliento (que sus pulmones respiran fuego, no aire).

Eren tarda cinco minutos en pronunciar un _Gracias_ a quien sea el que le ayude si lo requiere, como sospesándolo pero sin dudas sincero. Y de los que tratan con respeto formal a sus superiores, como un niño ante sus ídolos.

Eren es valiente, todo un —cazador— soldado. Y si no entiende un tema busca la forma de aprenderlo, ya sean maniobras para usar el equipo tridimensional o cómo asestar patadas a sus oponentes (¿tú crees que podría ser genial en esto o qué?).

Eren es de los que se emocionan muchísimo ante la simple sugerencia de enseñarle una técnica de combate, voluntad contra voluntad. De las buenas personas casi extintas que son malas para aceptar que un amigo es un traidor, y prefieren cerrar los ojos ante la verdad —Baja ya Annie, ya te divertiste lo suficiente, ¿no?—.

Eren es el idiota suicida del escuadrón 104 y la esperanza de la humanidad, con quince metros de convicción.

Eren sonríe así, enseñando todos los dientes. Y llora, derramando todas sus alegrías.

Luego está Annie Leonhardt.

Annie es una muchacha discreta.

Annie es la clase de chica que se guarda sin excepciones sus opiniones y habla con medias mentiras piadosas, negándose a revelar sus pensamientos turbios y emociones de cristal (que si se rompe no hay marcha atrás, ninguna). «Sólo mírala holgazaneando», señala Reiner, «Annie, no hay tiempo para ser una vaga», y ella termina dándole una tunda.

Annie conserva bajo llave y en un cofre su mal temperamento, permanece ecuánime e inexpresiva. Se escuda desde que llegan a los campos de entrenamiento, sólo que todos tardan en percatarse. Y no le enfurece particularmente nada aunque teme varias cosas, las patea como cadáveres a la intemperie, o en un bosque.

Annie no es buena persona además. Por ningún lado en lo absoluto. A pesar de todo.

A pesar de las disculpas incontables de su padre al abrazarla, algo tal vez como afligido. De las amistades que forjó igual que como se forja un arma —Mina, Mina, dónde estás que no te veo—. De las sonrisas tiradas hacia arriba, con sus labios esforzándose para no sufrir. De los cumplidos de Armin. Y del hielo en sus venas y su mirada y su aliento (que en ella circula un frío mortífero, no sangre).

Annie demora una eternidad en musitar un _Lo siento_ a los fallecidos, y una más para ser escuchada de vuelta, como arrepentida y muy sincera. Y de las que tratan con indiferencia a cualquier superior.

Annie es meticulosa, toda una —guerrera fallida— loba solitaria. Y si desconoce un tema únicamente debe ir con Reiner o Berthold y ellos le darán las respuestas, a todo, menos a por qué son asesinos. Y es de las que instruyen artes marciales, por cortesía, y quizá algo más (yo podría… podría enseñarte esos movimientos de lucha, ¿te parece?).

Annie es de las que no van por ahí siendo amables con todos pero sí con unos cuantos, con muchachos impulsivos por ejemplo. De las malas personas casi extintas que son buenas fingiendo lo contrario y temen los lugares oscuros y subterráneos y cargan consigo un anillo de plata —no lo entenderías, alguien tan fuerte como tú, no es capaz de entender a una chica frágil—.

Annie es la traidora del escuadrón 104 y la perdición de la humanidad, con catorce metros de vulnerabilidad.

Annie sangra así, mostrando todos los huesos. Y sonríe, explotando en un caliente bang-bang.

Por eso Eren la mira, la mira y se calcina en sus propias murallas de cuerpos sin tocarse, pidiendo una explicación que nunca llega. Y Annie lo ve, lo ve y lo ahoga en sus ojos de marea, sin misericordia.

La princesa de papá que no fue una princesa se pone la armadura y se va a la guerra, a blandir sus cuchillas de calcio y sus puños de vidrio, todo ante la impotencia de quien fue su amigo, nunca un príncipe capaz de rescatarla.

Y ambos se contemplan fuera de sus orbitas, entonces.

Porque él es demasiado fácil

de comer, de derribar, de apreciar.

Porque ella es muy complicada

de destrozar, de atrapar, de querer.

(—Porque juntos somos)

una triste poesía barata

( _humanos_ ).


End file.
